El Incauto y El Valiente (O cómo enamorar a un hobbit)
by Dawninn Gamgee
Summary: El matrimonio de Sam se derrumba y eso duele, pero no duele tanto como saber que está enamorado de su mejor amigo y que él nunca lo podrá amar. ¿O sí? ¿Qué hacer cuando los sentimientos de amistad se convierten en amor? ¿Podrá Frodo enamorarse de Sam? ¿O será que su futuro realmente es con Rosita? Merry y Pippin tomarán cartas en el asunto./FrodoxSam/Fluff/drama/Smut/Comedia/¡Lean!
1. Chapter 1

La noche era oscura, pero no silenciosa. Al menos no en la habitación de Samwise Gamgee.

"Ya casi…" El hobbit murmuró en el cuello de su acompañante, aprovechando para dar un mordisco a la piel blanca y luego besar sus labios con hambre. Estaba sudado, cansado…pero muy excitado; con cada embestida de sus caderas su acompañante gemía, se retorcía, gritaba su nombre y pedía más. Era el cielo. Y Sam no creía soportar mucho más: estaba a punto de terminar. Empezó a murmurar palabras de amor e incoherencias, como hacía cuando estaba cerca del clímax; aceleró sus movimientos, cerró los ojos, y entonces lo sintió.

"¡FRODO!"

Gritó mientras llegaba al orgasmo. El hobbit jadeaba, agitado pero muy satisfecho, mientras intentaba volver a ser un ser racional. El sexo siempre lo dejaba algo mareado y fuera de lugar. Se apartó el cabello rubio de los ojos y una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios. Frodo. Al principio pensó que lo que tenían no era más que amistad, mutuo respeto y admiración; pero no era así. En algún momento del viaje Sam se dio cuenta de que lo sentía era diferente, más profundo; algo que no comprendía. Le tomó un tiempo entender sus sentimientos, pero lo hizo. Estaba enamorado. Sam estaba locamente enamorado de Frodo. Pero no se lo dijo. Pensó confesárselo alguna vez, decirle de una vez por todas que lo amaba, pero ningún momento parecía el adecuado, peor con Frodo bajo la influencia del anillo. Ni siquiera se lo dijo cuando a las afueras del volcán pensaron que iban a morir, antes de que llegaran las águilas… Porque Sam era un cobarde. Lo único que pudo hacer por su señor fue demostrarle en acciones –más no en palabras- lo mucho que lo apreciaba. Y eso dolía. Dolía no poder estar a su lado como deseaba.

Por eso esa noche se había mostrado tan… vigoroso. Como una 'venganza' por todos aquellos meses y años en que lo había deseado pero no pudo tenerlo. Sam realmente amaba a Frodo, ahora más que nunca. Aunque tal vez debió llegar a esa conclusión antes de casarse y gritar su nombre mientras yacía con su esposa.

"SAMWISE GAMGEE!" El gritó de Rosita Cotton se escuchó en toda la Comarca. Su esposo aun no se había 'retirado' de ella, pero no le importó: de un empujón lo arrojó de la cama que compartían. Sam cayó al suelo, desnudo y desorientado. "¡¿De nuevo?!" La hobbit se cubrió con las sábanas, de pronto humillada y al borde de las lágrimas. "Eres un… ¡imbécil!"

Como habíamos dicho antes, el sexo siempre lo dejaba algo mareado y fuera de lugar, y le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que la figura que lloraba sobre la cama no tenía ojos celestes ni se llamaba Frodo. Maldijo por lo bajo, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde. Lo había hecho otra vez. "¡Rosita! No… no escuchaste bien, yo no dije nada… ¡Nada malo!" Intentó justificarse, mientras intentaba volver a la cama y calmarla, pero no Rosita no era estúpida y ya estaba harta de él.

"¡¿Por quién me tomas?! ¿Crees que soy sorda? ¿Idiota?" Le arrojó la almohada más cercana. "¡Medio año! ¡Por medio año he tenido que aguantar que cada vez que hacemos el amor grites su nombre y me digas que no es nada, que no volverá a pasar! ¿Crees que me gusta acostarme con mi esposo y saber que no me ama? Saber que… que mientras está conmigo cierra los ojos y se imagina a otro… ¡A otro! Ni siquiera es una mujer. Si fuera una mujer… tal vez lo comprendería y estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo… ¡porque te amo! Pero…" abrió la boca para seguir gritando, pero su voz se quebró y nuevas lágrimas la invadieron. Siempre era así.

"Rosita…" gateó por la cama hasta acercarse a ella. "Sabes que no es así… Sabes lo especial que eres para mí, que… que nunca me he sentido así por otra mujer."

Intentó suprimir sus sollozos. "¿Y por un hombre?" En silencio, sus miradas se encontraron. Agitó fuertemente su cabeza. "No, Samwise, no me mientas. Ya he tenido suficiente de esto, suficiente de ti." Se levantó de la cama y trastabillando fue hacia la cajonera donde guardaban su ropa. Abrió con violencia un cajón y empezó a arrojar las prendas que allí había.

"¡¿Qué haces!?" Sam gritó.

Rosita gritó más fuerte. "¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Empaco por ti! ¡Quiero que cojas todas tus malditas cosas y te largues! ¡Ya! ¡Ya no quiero verte más, no soporto estar un día más contigo!" Tiró el cajón al piso con violencia.

"Pero… pero eres mi esposa." Sam tragó saliva, observándola con grandes ojos marrones.

Rosita lo miró fijamente. "Era. Era tu esposa. O intenté serlo mientras duró la ilusión de que podrías amarme, de que superarías eso que sientes por... por Frodo." El veneno inundaba su voz. "Pero se acabó. Y en caso de que no lo entiendas seré clara: Te estoy pidiendo el divorcio. Ahora… ¡LÁRGATE!" Le arrojó sus prendas en la cara y corrió de la habitación, intentando reprimir sus lágrimas.

Sam se quedó en shock, demasiado ofuscado para poder moverse o reaccionar de alguna forma. Se quedó con la mirada perdida, intentando agarrar todo lo que había ocurrido. Sintió frío, y se dio cuenta de que seguía desnudo. "Lo arruiné." Murmuró mientras a tientas buscaba algo que ponerse. Maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que propinaba una fuerte patada al suelo. "Felicitaciones, Samwise Gamgee. Acabas de arruinar tu única oportunidad de tener un matrimonio y ser casi normal." Furioso consigo mismo se echó boca arriba sobre la cama. "Soy un idiota." Suspiró.

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado quedarse allí y recriminarse su estupidez hasta morir, un vaso de agua helada fue derramado sobre su rostro lo regresó al mundo real. Rosita lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, demostrando que tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba, y por segunda vez en la noche lo arrojó de la cama. "¡Fuera de mi casa!"

Sam casi se ahoga con el agua. Jadeando, respondió. "No tengo a dónde ir, ¡lo sabes!"

"Y no me importa. Por mi puedes dormir en la calle." Su voz era hielo y lo cogió de la muñeca, clavando sus uñas en la piel hasta sacarle sangre. "O mejor aún, ¿por qué no vas donde tu querido Frodo y le pides posada? ¡Con suerte podrás comértelo al fin!" Lo arrastró por el pasillo y entonces lo echó por la puerta. El brazo de Sam dolía y sangraba, aterrizó sobre el pasto y unas rocas rasparon sus rodillas.

"Espera." Suplicó desde el suelo. "Mi ropa. No la he cogido, déjame al menos hacer una maleta y no volverás a verme. Lo prometo."

"Ya te he dado muchas oportunidades, Sam. Mira tú cómo te las arreglas."

La puerta se cerró de un golpe, y Sam supo que nunca más sería bienvenido ahí.

* * *

** ¡Hola! Ojalá les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi nueva fic, sé que tengo otras más de las qué encargarme pero la inspiración simplemente llegó.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews y díganme qué opinan, eso me hace muy feliz :3 Si quieren pueden mensajearme también. El segundo capi ya está listo, pero lo subiré cuando vea que a alguien le interesa esto :**3


	2. Chapter 2

De pie afuera de Bolsón Cerrado, Sam no se atrevía a llamar. Era tarde y no quería despertar a su amigo, mucho menos tenía ganas de explicarle por qué estaba ahí y no en casa durmiendo con su esposa, pero tenía frío, estaba medio desnudo, mojado y exhausto. Tocó la puerta tres veces.

Al principio no escuchó nada. Pensaba dar media vuelta, tal vez pedirle posada a Merry o Pippin… cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Frodo apareció, claramente confundido por su presencia.

"¿Sam…? Cielo santo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?" Con pasos torpes se acercó a él, notando el estado en que se encontraba. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Mi señor Frodo…" Quiso responder, decirle lo que había pasado y pedir refugio. En vez de eso rompió a llorar, por primera vez en la noche. Sus rodillas temblaron y casi pierde el equilibrio. Frodo lo sostuvo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y susurró palabras de consuelo en su oído. No tenía idea de qué hacía su amigo ahí a esa hora de la noche, pero eso podía esperar.

Mientras Sam lloraba en su hombro, Frodo lo ayudó a entrar y lo llevo a la sala, lo sentó con cuidado en un sofá y besó tiernamente su frente. Pasaron minutos antes de que el rubio consiguiera calmarse y recordara cómo articular palabras. "¿Podría… dormir aquí sólo por hoy, señor Frodo?"

Frodo sonrió con condescendencia. "Puedes dormir aquí las noches que quieras, Sam. Estoy en eterna deuda contigo, no deberías ni preguntar." Colocó una mano sobre su hombro. "Pero desearía que me digas que ocurrió."

"N-nada. No fue nada."

Frodo levantó el mentón ajeno delicadamente, de modo que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. "Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Yo entenderé y estaré dispuesto a ayudarte. Me importas, Sam. Además, no me dirás que estás así lastimado por 'nada'. Tienes sangre en el brazo, no creas que no me di cuenta."

Sam inhaló, consternado. No sabía cuánto podía contarle. Al final, decidió omitir ciertos detalles. "Discutí con Rosita. Ya sabes que lo nuestro no andaba bien desde su cumpleaños… Gritamos. Me pidió el divorcio." Sus ojos ardían. "Ya no tengo casa, señor Frodo. Ni casa ni esposa ni ropa. No tengo nada..." Su voz se quebró y lágrimas lo embargaron de nuevo.

"¿Y esto?" Frodo tomó el brazo herido de su amigo.

"Un accidente." Mintió entre sollozos. Frodo lo conocía mejor que eso, y permaneció en silencio esperando oír la verdad. "Creo que Rosita se emocionó mucho mientras me echaba de casa. N-no fue su culpa, no estaba en sus cabales."

Frodo asintió. El resto se lo podía imaginar. "Bueno, primero lo primero. Ven acá. Tenemos que limpiar esas heridas, tus rodillas también; ducharte y ponerte en cama. Es de madrugada. Mañana podremos hablar mejor de esto."

Sam se rehusó con vehemencia. "No, señor Frodo, no quisiera causar tanta molestia. SI sólo… me concediera algún espacio en un sofá estaría más que agradecido."

Su amigo lo miró con afecto. "No es ninguna molestia. Sabes que sin ti no hubiera podido dar un paso fuera de la Comarca sin morir. Me salvaste muchas veces, arriesgaste tu vida por mí y me cuidaste, aun cuando mi mejor juicio estuvo nublado. Nunca sería una molestia poder devolverte el favor, aunque sé que esta vida no me alcanzará para hacerlo."

El hobbit de ojos celestes lo tomó de la mano y le mostró el cuarto de baño. Buscó ropas que pudieran quedarle y se las ofreció, junto con una toalla. "No demores mucho. Con el frio que hace podrías enfermar." Sam asintió, a la vez que cerraba la puerta y acto seguido se desvestía para sumergirse en el agua de la tina.

Era un idiota, el mayor idiota de todos. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando decidió casarse con Rosita, sabiendo que su corazón no le pertenecía? La respuesta era evidente. Había estado pensando en Frodo, en que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de él, superarlo y conseguirse una mejor vida, junto con alguien que sí estuviera dispuesto a amarlo. Y ese alguien era Rosita, la bailarina a quien otrora había mirado con ojos encantados; pero por quien ya no sentía nada, no después de lo que había vivido con Frodo. Golpeó el agua. Era un egoísta. Se caso pensando únicamente en sí mismo y las apariencias, nunca pensó en las repercusiones, ni en ella. Intentó amarla, de verdad, pero ojos celestes siempre se interponían... Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y deseó morir. Lo había arruinado todo, en especial porque ninguna otra mujer en la Comarca lo querría desposar ahora, y porque Frodo nunca retornaría sus sentimientos.

Después de auto-torturarse un poco más, salió finalmente del baño, vestido con ropas que le quedaban apretadas y sueltas en los lugares equivocados. "¿Señor Frodo?" Llamó una vez estuvo en el pasillo.

"Sam, por aquí." La voz de su amigo provenía de una habitación. Siguiendo el sonido de su voz, Sam lo encontró en la que solía ser la recamara de Bilbo, antes de que partiera.

"¿Señor Frodo?"

El de ojos celestes sonrió, estaba tendiendo la cama. "Dormirás aquí de ahora en adelante, ojalá sea de tu agrado."

Sam parpadeó un par de veces, atónito. "No, no. No, señor. No podría dormir aquí… Al señor Bilbo no le gustaría."

Sam acomodó la almohada. "Mi tío está en Rivendell, feliz y sin intenciones de volver, lo sabes. No creo que a nadie le importe si te quedas aquí." Le dio unos golpecitos al colchón. "Sé que lo encontrarás cómodo."

Sam se sentó en el borde de la cama con algo de recelo. "¿Seguro que esto está bien, señor?"

"Lo está. Aunque si tanto remordimiento te causa 'profanar' la habitación de mi tío supongo que podrías dormir conmigo, aunque te advierto que sólo tengo una cama y ronco como un dragón." Bromeó, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

El rubio no pudo evitar enrojecer ante el comentario, a pesar de que sabía que no era serio. "Yo había pensado más bien en un sofá…"

Frodo rodó los ojos, empezando a cansarse de lo mucho que Sam se menospreciaba. "No. No eres ningún sirviente ni desconocido. Vas a dormir aquí y es mi última palabra, Samwise Gamgee. ¡De lo contrario me obligarás a que te ate a la cama!"

Bueno, no era como si Sam se opusiera a eso… Es decir, el rubio intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden, nuevamente sonrojado. "A-aquí está bien, señor Frodo. Sólo decía."

El de ojos celestes sonrió complacido. "Perfecto." Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de retirarse por completo lo miró preocupado. "Descansa. Mañana hablaremos de esto. Sé que Rosita entrará en razón y te perdonará por lo que sea que hayas hecho. Eres adorable, amigo mío, y sé que nadie podría enfadarse contigo de manera prolongada. Si quieres yo mismo hablaré con ella en tu favor, pero por ahora sólo descansa." Apagó la luz de la habitación. "Hasta mañana."

Sam cayó rendido sobre la cama y reflexionó sobre la ironía de la vida. Finalmente rió de forma amarga.

Como si Rosita quisiera escuchar lo que Frodo tenía que decir.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo es hasta ahora mi favorito, ojalá lo disfruten.**

**Warning: Frodo cocinando.**

* * *

La cama era tibia y las colchas muy suaves. Sam se estiró mientras el primer rayo de la aurora se abría pasó por la ventana y calentaba su rostro, avisándole que el día había llegado una vez más. Bostezó, sin ganas de salir de su pequeño refugio de confort. Poco a poco, el hobbit se fue incorporando. Se sentó en el borde de la cama una vez ganada la lucha contra las sábanas que tan dulcemente lo llamaban de nuevo a su regazo; incluso los pájaros con sus cantos matutinos parecían decirle que no había prisa... el día aun podía esperar.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, sólo para descubrir que no estaba en su recámara. Su primera reacción fue sobresaltarse: ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué?. Le tomó unos minutos recordar lo que había pasado. La gravedad del asunto cayó sobre sus hombros con todo el peso de la noche anterior. Rosita, la discusión, el divorcio... Frodo. Dolía. Todo ello dolía, mucho. El problema era que Sam no sabía qué cosa era la que dolía más. Era demasiado, y Sam aun no sabía como manejarlo... Las acusaciones de su ex-esposa aun daban vueltas en su cabeza, junto con sus lágrimas y gritos. Entendía bien que ese muy posiblemente había sido el fin de la relación que Sam pensó podría salvarlo, y aunque los motivos de Rosita eran bien fundados, Sam sabía que no iba a ser fácil simplemente dejarla y seguir adelante. Incluso si no la amaba, un matrimonio es un matrimonio; y un divorcio era algo raro en la Comarca, donde las relaciones eran para siempre. Suspiró. Todo sería más sencillo si al menos supiera que una oportunidad con Frodo sería posible... Frodo. Miró de un lado al otro de la habitación, recolectando sus pensamientos. Era muy temprano para empezar a mortificarse. Supuso que sólo le quedaba ocuparse de una cosa a la vez: ya tendría tiempo para ser mártir después, estaba seguro de eso.

Se levantó, vistió y arregló de manera rápida. Aun no se acostumbraba a sus ropajes temporales, que seguramente pertenecieron a Bilbo alguna vez: Frodo era demasiado delgado y alto como para utilizar algo de esa talla. Sus rodillas raspado y brazo lastimado se veían mucho mejor; tal parece que no eran más que rasguños. Se preguntó si debería ir a preparar el desayuno. Parecía lo más lógico y apropiado, después de lo gentil que su amigo había sido... Antes de que pudiera darle forma a ese pensamiento, escuchó familiares pisadas viniendo de la cocina, junto con el tintineo de un par de platos, cucharas, y otros utensilios más. Sam pensó que había escuchado mal. Seguro no sería... seguro que no era... Excepto que sí era. Sam corrió a la cocina, sólo para confirmar sus miedos. Frodo estaba despierto. Cocinando. Un delantal rodeaba su cintura y sostenía una espátula en la mano.

"Buenos días, Sam. Pensé que no despertarías nunca." Frodo sonrió, a la vez que le daba la vuelta a lo que parecía ser una masa de harina quemada y ciertamente desconocida para cualquier hobbit, hombre o elfo que pisara alguna vez la Tierra Media.

"Señor Frodo, usted... ¿qué cree que está haciendo?" Sam lo miró incrédulo.

Su amigo apagó el fuego y buscó un plato para servir la abominación que había preparado. "Un 'buenos días' hubiera sido agradable."

El rubio sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de pronto. ¿Cómo suponía enamorar a Frodo si ni siquiera podía saludarlo apropiadamente en la mañana? "Lo siento." Se disculpó con más vehemencia de la necesaria. "Es sólo que... todo esto... " señaló la mesa, cubierta en su totalidad por lo que Sam supuso era el desayuno. "Todo esto..."

El de ojos celestes arqueó una ceja.

"Todo esto... ¿para mí?"

"Así es, amigo mío. Espero que lo disfrutes, me ha tomado trabajo. Me levanté temprano para hacerlo, y aunque no soy ningún experto en la cocina supuse que un buen desayuno sería justo lo que necesitarías para sentirte mejor." Su amigo sonrió ampliamente, invitándolo a tomar asiento a la mesa. "Además, no puede ser tan difícil preparar panqueques." La masa de harina sobre la mesa afirmaba lo contrario.

"Señor..." Sam lo miró como si ninguna otra creación sobre la Tierra fuera la mitad de tierna de lo que era su amigo; incluso estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto el hecho de que la comida parecía tener vida propia, a punto de huir de la mesa por sus propios medios. Tanto era así que incluso pensaba comerla. "Me siento muy agradecido, y alagado, pero no era necesario. No debe tomarse tantas molestias por mí... De hoy en más seré yo quien cocine."

"Tonterías. Eres mi invitado, Sam. Quiero que encuentres aquí la misma comodidad que encontrarías en tu casa, después de todo mi casa es tu casa, siempre que lo necesites." Sam no tenía palabras. Ambos hobbits tomaron asiento. Frodo lucía sinceramente emocionado, tal vez algo ansioso. "Prueba un bocado ahora, por favor. Deseo que me digas lo qué opinas. La verdad."

Samwise tragó saliva. Por mucho que le complacía levantarse y encontrar el desayuno servido no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a pasar por su garganta. Sonrió amablemente. "Está delicioso, señor. No tengo necesidad de probarlo para poder asegurarlo. Sólo saber que viene de su mano es suficiente para decir, sin lugar a duda, que es un manjar." El panqueque parecía respirar malignamente sobre la mesa.

"Vamos, Sam, no seas modesto. Come. Si te gustan puedo preparar más, creo que ya le cogí el gusto a esto de cocinar."

El rubio tomó sus cubiertos y observó el panqueque en frente de él. ¿Eso de ahí era un ojo? Se estremeció. "Seguro que así es." Sonrió y metió un bocado en su boca, procurando pensar en cosas más agradables, como los alegres ojos de Frodo mirándolo con intensidad, esperando su veredicto.

"¿Y?" Su amigo le urgía. "¿Cómo está?"

"D-delicioso, señor Frodo. Creo que voy a llorar." Y así era. La masa era de lo más extraña: cruda por dentro, quemada por fuera, demasiado salada, muy poco crujiente. Mala. Al menos aún estaba vivo. "Necesito agua." La masa se había quedado pegada en su garganta, negándose a bajar a su estómago donde los ácidos al fin se desharían de él.

"Vaya, ¿tan bueno está?" Frodo está más que complacido. "Agua no tengo, pero hice jugo. Sé que encantará." De una jarra sirvió un líquido irreconocible y de color enfermizo. Habían trozos de cosas flotando en él. "Bebe." Le ofreció.

Sam intentó sonreír incluso con el panqueque a medio camino de recorrido. "N-no se preocupe, señor Frodo. Mejor g-guardar para después."

"Oh." El de ojos celestes pareció ligeramente decepcionado y su rostro cayó ligeramente. "Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Mejor lo dejamos para más tarde. Así lo tomaremos con el almuerzo." Sus ojos se iluminaron otra vez, y Sam supo que no se iba a librar de esa comida tan fácilmente, aunque valía la pena intoxicarse si era para ver la amplía sonrisa en los labios de su amigo. De ser así, Sam estaba seguro de que le pediría que cocine todas las mañanas. O tal vez no. Se golpeó el pecho un par de veces para poder tragar. Sam se preguntaba como era que Frodo podía vivir solo si tales eran sus habilidades culinarias.

"Eso suena estupendo, señor."

Frodo se sentía complacido consigo mismo. "Tal vez mañana pruebe con otras recetas que no me había aventurado a preparar antes, y tú, Sam, tendrás el privilegio de ser el primero en probarlas."

El pobre Sam no sabía si debía sentirse agradecido. "Pero yo lo ayudaré, después de todo la cocina es una de mis debilidades. A Rosita le encantaban los postres que yo hacía."

Rosita.

Frodo, al escuchar el nombre de la aún-esposa de su amigo, adoptó una actitud seria de repente. "Sam, sobre eso... Sé que dijimos que hablaríamos sobre eso hoy, pero si no te sientes de ánimos no voy a obligarte. Por lo que pude ver, Rosita estaba fuera de sí en el momento en que decidió echarte de casa. No desesperes. Mi oferta de hablar con ella sigue en pie, y a decir verdad me parece el mejor rumbo de acción. Ella entenderá, Sam. Entenderá." Afectuosamente frotó el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo. "Entonces... ¿Deseas hablar al respecto, Sam?"

Sam no quería hablar al respecto. La noche anterior había llorado peor que un niño cuando al fin había comprendido... No deseaba que Frodo lo viera mal, y peor porque él -justamente él- era la raíz de dicha separación. No estaba seguro de cómo podría darle vuelta al asunto para no tener que revelar lo que en verdad había ocurrido. Todo el asunto era demasiado intimo y vergonzoso. Sam se mordió el labio. "No lo sé, señor. Es...-" Suspiró. "Muchas cosas sucedieron. Un momento estaba ahí, con ella, todo iba bien... Estábamos en la cama, y yo... yo... Dije algo que no estuvo bien." concluyó, sintiendo que sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse. La idea de que Frodo lo imaginara teniendo sexo con Rosita no le entusiasmaba, aunque supuso que a Frodo no le parecería extraño; después de todo, eso era lo que una pareja casada hacía.

"¿Eso fue todo?" Frodo intentó suprimir una risita. "Bueno, son cosas que pasan. No es que quiera entrometerme en tu vida privada, amigo mío, pero a veces la... líbido de una pareja no es igual. En especial si hablamos de posturas o prácticas que podrían incomodar a uno de ambos...-"

Sam estaba rojo hasta las orejas. "¡No! No fue por nada de eso, señor Frodo. Es decir... El problema no surgió por eso. Si debo decir la verdad, nuestra líbido es bastante pareja. Puedo hasta tres rondas." Por algún motivo Sam sólo había logrado empeorar el asunto. "Digo...-"

"¿Tres rondas?" El de ojos celestes estaba sorprendido. "¡Vaya! No sé de que pueda quejarse Rosita."

"¡Señor Frodo!" El rostro de Sam ardía. "E-el punto no es ese. Lo que sucedió fue... que dije algo malo. Yo... dije el nombre de otra persona." Ahí estaba. Lo soltó. No fue muy claro al respecto, pero estaba seguro que su amigo entendería.

"Oh..." El rostro de Frodo se oscureció con entendimiento y asintió levemente. "Ahora entiendo. Es lógico que Rosita se haya... alterado tanto. Hablando de lo cual, ¿cómo amanecieron tus heridas?"

Sam echó un vistazo a su brazo. "No eran profundas, por suerte."

Frodo suspiró largamente. "Sam, Sam, ¡Sam! Sé que te dije que Rosita entendería pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Debe estar furiosa, y con justa razón. Yo lo estaría si fuera ella." Se levantó y dio un par de pasos por la cocina. "Creo que deberíamos esperar un par de días, así ella se calmará... Estar a solas los ayudará a ambos, es mi parecer. Luego de eso podremos ir a hablar con ella, si es que deseas mi intervención."

Sam no dijo nada, únicamente miró el piso.

Su amigo continuó. "Ciertamente no entiendo qué te poseyó para que dijeras algo así. Es decir, después de todo lo que luchaste por tenerla... Sam, tú la amas. Lo sé. Aún después de viajar por toda la Tierra Media y casi morir en Mordor... regresaste a ella. Tal vez ahora tengas sentimientos confusos... pero lo que hay entre tú y ella es real. Lo siento." Hizo una pausa y miró a su amigo gravemente. "Dime, ¿hay alguien más? ¿Estás enamorado de otra mujer?"

Sam no podía mentirle a Frodo, nunca había sido capaz; por eso agradeció que dijera 'mujer' y no 'persona'. Sam negó fuertemente con la cabeza. "No señor, ninguna otra mujer habita en mis pensamientos."

El de ojos azules parecía aliviado. "Menos mal. Temía que dijeras lo contrario... De ser así no sé qué hubiera hecho contigo. Tú y ella están hechos el uno para el otro." Le puso una mano en el hombro. "Lo que sucedió, según veo, no fue más que una confusión. Un terrible infortunio. Esperemos a que se calmen las aguas y entonces ve a hablar con ella. Yo estaré a tu lado si lo necesitas."

La amistad de Frodo era incondicional, y aunque eso hacía feliz a Sam, lo destrozaba saber que eso era todo lo que alguna vez conseguiría: amistad.

"Le agradezco mucho, señor Frodo... Usted siempre es tan amable conmigo."

"Ni lo menciones." Su amigo sonrió. "Eso me recuerda que esta mañana he hablado con Merry y Pippin. Les dije que estabas aquí. No pudieron quedarse pero han prometido regresar. Tal vez no sea la mejor ocasión pero he decidido organizar una pequeña reunión a la noche, sólo los cuatro, para elevar un poco los espíritus. Nunca he estado casado pero me imagino cómo te has de estar sintiendo. Una cena entre amigos no te caería mal."

Esta vez la sonrisa de Sam era sincera. "Eso me encantaría."

Su amigo miró el reloj de la pared. "Ya es medio día. ¿Te importaría ayudarme con el almuerzo?" Frodo no necesitaba preguntar.

"En un segundo." El rubio se levantó de la mesa sintiéndose contento, más contento de lo que esperaba sentirse al día siguiente de su intempestiva separación. "¿Qué tiene en mente preparar?"

"Aún no lo he pensado, pero espera. No te levantes aún."

Sam lo miró confundido.

"No has terminado de desayunar." El de ojos azules señaló los platos aun sin tocar. Sam sintió su estómago revolverse.

"Pero ya es casi hora del almuerzo..."

"Y a ti te hace falta alimentarte. Después de lo que pasó ayer debes estar muerto de hambre. Yo desayuné temprano así que por mí no te preocupes." Aquella sonrisa amplia y emocionada volvió a formarse en sus labios. "Anda, todo es para ti."

"Me siento honrado." Murmuró. Los panqueques se rieron entre ellos y Sam frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando la comida se burlaba de él. Miró hacía arriba y susurró : "Ilúvatar, ayúdame.", en voz muy bajita. Y aunque los panqueques no estaban mejor que antes y aun se pegaban a su garganta, no pudo evitar sentirse contento.

Frodo había preparado el desayuno para él.

* * *

**N/A: Ojalá les esté gustando la historia, porque a mí sí :3 Hoy pasé en lluvia de ideas con mi prima y ya sé como se desarrollará toda la fic, les advierto que será LARGA y tendrá bastante drama, corazones rotos, fluff hasta morir, limones y lágrimas. Jajaja, soy algo lenta escribiendo, pero al menos ya sé cómo termina, así que espero que sigan conmigo y la lean :3**

**¿Tienen alguna idea de que ocurrirá?**

**Dejen su review por favor :3**

**Ps: Saludos a Namirart, una de mis autoras favoritas por aquí *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Antes de comenzar: NO ME IMPORTA QUE NADIE ESTÉ LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, A MÍ ME ENCANTA Y LA SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO. Afsghsjhskk.**

**Dicho esto, si algún alma pasa por aquí... gracias por leer.**

**Warning: Muchos feels. No muchos fingers.**

* * *

Durante la tarde, Sam y Frodo fueron al mercado. Necesitaban comprar un par de cosas para la reunión de aquella noche: frutas, verduras, hortalizas, cereales, carne… ¿Qué puedo decir? Un hobbit es un hobbit, y vaya que disfrutan de comer. Sus cuatro brazos casi fueron insuficientes para transportar tanta comida. De vuelta en Bolsón Cerrado, Frodo buscó un cuchillo, tomó unos pimientos y empezó a picar. Sin embargo, juzgando por sus expresiones de incomodidad, era evidente que la tarea se le dificultaba: su mano de cuatro dedos era torpe y a veces dolía. Al ver esto, Sam decidió acercarse.

"Señor Frodo, deje que lo ayude con eso."El rubio ofreció, pero Frodo lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

"No, Sam. Está bien. Yo puedo."

Los vegetales temblando bajo su mano decían lo contrario. No había pasado ni un año desde que regresaron de Mordor, y a Frodo aun se le hacía difícil maniobrar. No le gustaba sentirse inútil, y nunca aceptaba ayuda de nadie. Era terco, pero decidido, y Sam no pensaba hacerlo enojar. Sólo asintió levemente. "Lo siento. Iré preparar las truchas."

Cada uno se ocupaba en su tarea, casi sin interactuar con el otro: Frodo cortaba los ingredientes y Sam supervisaba su preparación, asegurándose de que la comida que fueran a ingerir fuera… bueno, comestible. No hablaron mucho, y Sam se preguntaba si eso tendría algo que ver con lo que había dicho antes. Suspiró. Desde la noche anterior muchas cosas daban vuelta por su mente y ahora esta era una más. Esperaba que con aquella reunión su mente se despejara y por un momento pudiera ser simplemente él, un hobbit que disfrutaba en compañía de sus amigos. Eventualmente tendría que enfrentar lo inevitable, pero eso podía esperar.

La puerta sonó apenas el sol se hubo escondido.

"Sam, ¿podrías abrir? Estoy calentando el horno."

Frodo no debía ni preguntar. Alegremente, Sam corrió a la puerta y la abrió de par en par, más que encantado de descubrir a quienes afuera de ella esperaban.

"¡Sam!" Merry lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto en años. El aludido sintió que varias de sus costillas y organos favoritos se habían partido, pero no le importó: la visión de sus amigos era más que suficiente para olvidar cualquier preocupación. "¡Tiempo sin verte, amigo!"

El segundo en saludarlo fue Pippin, quien se lanzó sobre su primo para poder compartir algo del amor de ese abrazo. "Esperen, esperen, ¡yo también quiero!"

Después de compartir calurosos saludos, Sam miró a ambos con gran afecto. "Qué bueno es que estén aquí." El rubio abrió la puerta para ellos.

"¿Pasan?"

Merry y Pippin así hicieron. Una vez dentro de la acogedora residencia, colgaron sus respectivos sacos de un perchero en la pared. Se sentía bien estar allí otra vez. Bolsón Cerrado siempre había sido un lugar agradable para visitar. Tenía un cierto... calor de hogar, cosa que tal vez se debiera a la chimenea permanentemente encendida o a la alacena nunca desprovista de comida. Sea como fuera, Bolsón Cerrado no era unicamente el hogar de Frodo, sino de todos, ya que ellos siempre serían bienvenidos allí cuando así lo quisieran. Un golpe en la puerta -a veces ni eso- era todo lo que necesitaban para entrar y sentirse parte de la familia, una familia no muy grande, una familia que a decir verdad solo constaba de ellos cuatro. Pero qué feliz familia.

"¿Dónde está Frodo?" Pippin se dejó caer en un sillón.

"Justo aquí." El hobbit de ojos celestes apareció detrás de ellos. "¡Y qué gusto me da verlos!"

"¡Frodo, amigo mío!" Merry le dio una palmada en el hombro, luego un abrazo corto. "¿A qué se debe el honor de esta invitación?"

Frodo miró a Sam. No sabía qué tanto podía decir... La expresión de repente adusta de su amigo finalmente lo hizo decidir que no valía la pena arruinarles la fiesta aún. "¡Y bueno! ¿Acaso necesito un motivo para cenar con mis amigos?"

Los primos intercambiaron miradas. "Tomando en cuenta que no lo has hecho en un par de meses yo diría que sí."

Su anfitrión rodó los ojos. "Vamos, ¿es que no puedo hacer algo bueno una vez? Al menos denme el beneficio de la duda."

"Yo estoy de tu lado." Aventuró Pippin con una sonrisa. "Siempre estoy del lado donde hay comida, en especial si es gratis."

"Glotones." Sam murmuró en voz baja, aunque sólo para molestar a Pippin. Su buen humor había regresado.

"¡Escuché eso!" Se quejó el menor de los hobbits, quien le arrojó un cojín al rubio en la cara para luego partirse de risa cuando dio en el blanco.

"Bueno, bueno," Frodo se puso en el medio. "¡Comportémonos como hobbits civilizados al menos una vez!" Y si las miradas que recibió eran algún indicio... la noche prometía de todo, excepto ser civilizada. Finalmente, también echó a reír.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y todos se sentían bastante animados, incluso Sam. Las conversaciones bailaban de un tema a otro mientras las cervezas se acaban botella a botella. La risa fluía fácil y todos parecían disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Era un cambio agradable, y Samwise pensó que nada podría arruinarle la noche.

/-/-/

"¡Qué lleno estoy!" Merry se llevó las manos al estómago, preguntándose si no habría aumentado un par de tallas durante la velada. Pippin a duras penas podía caminar. Sentados a la mesa, los primos e sirvieron la... cuarta, tal vez quinta, porción de pastel.

"¡A mí no me entra ni un bocado más!" Pippin hablaba con la boca llena de arándanos. "Uhm... ¿Aún quedarán alitas?" El menor de ellos preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Ustedes dos de verdad no conocen los limites." Frodo se cruzó de brazos pero mostró una expresión complacida. "Suerte que no cociné más, o querrían comerse eso también."

Merry sonrió desde su asiento. "¿Qué podemos decir? Somos hobbits en crecimiento, necesitamos alimentarnos."

"Aparte metabolizamos rápido, no como uno que conozco y que está sentado por aquí...- ¡Ow!"

Sam le arrojó un pan a la cabeza. "Eso es por lo de antes."

Merry recogió el pan de la mesa. Lo olfateó. "Aún se ve comestible."

"Al paso que vamos -y tomando en cuenta la hora- eso terminará siendo el desayuno, así que mejor déjenlo para después." Frodo se puso en pie y ocultó un bostezo. "¿Sam, me ayudas a recoger?"

"Sí, señor."

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada, mientras en sus manos ya empezaba a apilar varios de los platos vacíos para llevar al fregadero. "Sam, suenas como un sirviente. Ya no trabajas aquí."

Sam sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. Era difícil deshacerse de ciertos hábitos. De alguna manera, parecía que la formalidad lo ayudaba a parecer más distante, y a ocultar un poco los sentimientos que de otra manera serían demasiado obvios. Tal vez no fuera más que una tontería, pero así lo percibía Sam. "Lo siento, yo...-"

El sonido de la vajilla rompiéndose en mil pedazos lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Frodo miró hacia abajo apenado, intentando esconder su mano derecha en un bolsillo. "La vajilla de la Belladona..." murmuró en voz bajita. "Tenía... casi doscientos años. Bilbo la adoraba."

Merry y Pippin intercambiaron miradas. "No... no fue tu culpa, Frodo. Nosotros debimos ayudar también. A... además no se ve tan mal. Conozco de alguien que la podría reparar, al menos los que se rompieron en pedazos grandes. No se va a notar."

El de ojos celestes parecía al borde de las lágrimas, pero no lloró. "No, Merry, está bien, es decir... Es mi culpa por haber tomado tanto. Estoy un poco mareado y no... no vi bien... Eso fue todo." Su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

Ninguno de ellos quiso contradecirlo. Todos sabían el verdadero motivo del accidente, pero nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo. Sam se acercó a su amigo y con un brazo rodeó sus hombros. "Tiene razón, señor Frodo. Es tarde y hemos bebido mucho; usted debería descansar. Yo me encargaré de todo esto. Merry y Pippin ayudarán también."

Frodo asintió levemente, aunque sus ojos aun no se despegaban de la vajilla hecha añicos en el suelo. "Eso haré, Sam." Dijo finalmente. Volteó el rostro y se secó una lágrima nunca derramada, para luego mirar a su amigo. "¿Podrías acompañarme a mi alcoba?"

A Sam se le estrujó el corazón. De repente Frodo se veía como un niño: desvalido, asustado... impotente. Y buscando protección. No le gustaba verlo así, pero sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, excepto estar a su lado. "Sí, mi señor Frodo. Lo acompaño."

Merry y Pippin no dijeron nada: sentían que de hacerlo interrumpirían algún tipo de momento privado. En vez de eso, se levantaron silenciosamente de sus asientos y continuaron con la tarea de recoger los platos y llevarlos al fregadero. Pippin abrió el grifo para empezar a lavar. Mientras tanto, Sam empezó a guiar a Frodo a su habitación, ya que su amigo realmente no parecía muy dispuesto a movilizarse por sí mismo. Antes de que desaparecieran de vista, Frodo se volteó y dijo a los primos: "Pueden quedarse la noche aquí si desean. Es tarde y... bueno, pueden quedarse aquí." Más palabras no eran necesarias.

Llegaron a la habitación y Frodo ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz, únicamente se dejó caer en la cama. Su mirada parecía perdida en el infinito. Sam pensó que era mejor retirarse ya. "Descanse usted, señor Frodo. Iré a ayudar en la cocina." Se dio media vuelta.

"Espera."

El rubio se detuvo en la puerta.

"Sam... ¿por qué?" El de ojos celestes contempló su mano cercenada. Dolía ver la expresión en su rostro, y más aún la forma en que su mano casi temblaba.

Sam se acercó despacio y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a él. "Porque es un héroe. Por eso."

Frodo rió amargamente. "Un héroe... Un héroe con nueve dedos. Si esto es ser un héroe, Sam, desearía no serlo."

"No diga eso, señor Frodo. Usted fue fuerte. Usted resistió. Y cumplió con una tarea única, una que nadie más quiso llevar a cabo. ¿Fue fácil? No. ¿Valió la pena? Sí. Valió la pena, señor. Valió hasta la última gota de sangre. Lo que usted logró... no se ha visto nunca antes, ni se verá después."

Frodo tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño. "Tienes razón, Sam, pero no estuve solo. Tú estabas allí." El hobbit de ojos celestes hizo una pequeña pausa. Casi sin darse cuenta, su pulgar acariciaba lentamente la palma ajena. Entrelazó sus dedos con él. "Siempre estuviste allí, Sam."

El rubio no tenía palabras, ni siquiera tenía aliento. Intentó formar palabras, algún discurso coherente, pero lo único que cruzaba por su mente era la forma delicada en que Frodo deslizaba su pulgar sobre su piel, tan despacio y tan suave que de no estarlo viendo creería que lo estaba imaginando. Un temblor lo estremeció de arriba a abajo. Frodo estaba cerca y sin embargo no lo suficiente. Sam sintió el irrefrenable deseó de inclinarse hacía él, sólo un poco... un poco más... Ya casi podía sentir su aliento sobre su cuello...

"Y sigues estando aquí." Frodo continuó, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo. "Rosita es realmente afortunada de tenerte." Frodo podría haber empujado a su amigo desde la cima del Monte del Destino y hubiera dolido menos. "Eres un buen hombre, Sam. Un buen amigo y un buen esposo. Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte preocuparte con mis asuntos personales cuando tú tienes tus propios problemas que resolver, pero gracias por escucharme."

Sam bajó la mirada, retiró su mano. "Cuando usted lo necesite, señor."

"Uno de estos días voy a conseguir que dejes de llamarme así." Aseguró. "Hasta tanto deberías ir a dormir tú también, y te agradecería si pudieras supervisar que Merry y Pippin no incendien mi casa esta noche." Frodo lo tomó de la mejilla y posó un beso corto en su frente. "Hasta mañana."

Sam cerró los ojos, imaginando por un segundo -al menos por un segundo- que esos labios le pertenecían. Asintió levemente, y tras separarse se puso de pie. "Buenas noches a usted, señor Frodo."

Sam salió de la habitación sin saber si se sentía mejor o peor que antes.

* * *

**N/A: **** Creo que casi lloro con este capítulo, me sentí tan triste por Frodo y Sam u.u Y eso que quise que este capítulo fuera lindo y sin drama pero ya ven ;w;**

**Un review siempre es bien apreciado :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Merry y Pippin se miraron. No era necesario intercambiar palabras para expresar lo que estaban pensando. Había pasado cerca de un año desde que Frodo y Sam regresaron de Mordor, desnutridos e insolados, en pésima condición física y tan cansados que les parecía imposible recuperarse alguna vez. Pero lo hicieron. Casi. El problema es que no todas las heridas fueron físicas, y no todas sanaron. El viaje que emprendieron los llenó de cicatrices, a algunos más que a otros, y cuando regresaron no eran los mismos cuatro hobbits que abandonaron la Comarca, eso era definitivo.

Pero a Frodo le tocó peor.

Al principio no había sido tan malo. Frodo parecía más que contento con el simple hecho de estar vivo, de no haber sucumbido por completo a la oscuridad, y de tener amigos a su lado en quienes confiar. Luego se volvió peor. Curar su mano y verificar que la amputación no se infectase había sido la parte fácil, aprender a vivir con ella era la parte difícil. Cosas como estas suceden cuando pierdes el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Frodo regresó a su vida cotidiana sólo para descubrir que las cosas más sencillas como escribir una carta o sostener una cuchara de le hacían difícil. Sam, Merry y Pippin le brindaron su apoyo desde el principio, pero para ellos era fácil: los tres tenían sus manos completas.

No era que Frodo se quejase, nunca había hecho tal cosa, pero dolía verlo así. Simplemente dolía.

Sam regresó a la cocina para encontrar que los primos ya se habían encargado de absolutamente todo, a excepción de recoger las migajas y barrer el piso. Merry, quien lavaba los últimos platos mientras Pippin los secaba, se giró cuando escuchó pisadas.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó.

Sam se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no, no todo estaba bien, pero había ciertas cosas que aun no se atrevía a compartir con los gemelos. "Más o menos. Ya saben como es con Frodo... Se sentirá mejor en la mañana y ni siquiera hablará al respecto." El rubio intentó sonreír. "Fue una excelente fiesta, a pesar de todo."

Pippin se secó las manos y tomó un trapo para limpiar la mesa. "Y hablando de excelentes fiestas... ¿Dónde está Rosita? Esperaba verla aquí. Desde que se casaron no han hecho otra cosa que ir juntos de arriba a abajo por toda la Comarca. Es casi enfermizo. Nada personal."

Sam se sentó sobre el mesón de la cocina. Por unos instantes pensó lo que deberia decir, y al final se decidió por la verdad. De todos modos no tenía sentido ocultarles lo que había pasado. Tarde o temprano lo sabrían. Respiró.

"Creo que nos vamos a divorciar."

Merry y Pippin dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Sam se preparó para las palabras de apoyo que vendrían, para los rostros consternados y las preguntas de rutina. Esperaba que sus amigos se preocuparan por él e intentaran reconfortarlo del mismo modo que había hecho Frodo. Esperaba sonrisas fingidas y que le dijeran que todo estaría bien, aún cuando no lo estaba. No esperaba que echaran a reír. Mucho menos que lo felicitaran como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

"¡Ya era hora, amigo mío! ¡Ya era hora!" Merry le dio un par de palmadas fuertes en la espalda. Pippin corrió al lado de ambos, ávido por conocer detalles.

"¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?" El menor inquirió. "¿Qué ha dicho Frodo al respecto?"

"¡Debe estar feliz, me imagino!"

"¿Por eso organizaron esta cena?"

"¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos que al fin ya están juntos?"

"¿Se van a casar?"

"No seas tonto, Pip, eso no es permitido en la Comarca."

"¡Los enanos lo hacen todo el tiempo!"

"Es otra cultura, Pip, no puedes esperar que...—"

"¡Ya basta!" Sam no lograba oír ni sus propios pensamientos, sólo las incoherencias que los primos lanzaban en su dirección. "¿Puedo saber de qué demonios hablan?"

Pippin sonrió de manera maliciosa. "Pues de Frodo y ti, está claro." Tras echar un vistazo al pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Frodo y ver que todo estuviera en orden, bajó el tono de su voz a un susurro conspirador. "Entonces, dime... ¿Ya lo han hecho?"

Sam no entendía nada. Nada en lo absoluto. "¿Hecho? ¡¿Hecho qué?!" El rubio arrojó los brazos en el aire en un gesto exasperado. "Pensaba que sólo a Gandalf le gustaba hablar crípticamente por aquí."

Merry lo codeó. "Ya, ya. No tienes que ocultarlo. Cuéntanoslo todo. ¿Quién le dijo qué a quién?"

"¿Fue en la cama? ¿En la mesa?" Pippin hizo un punto al retirar su mano de la superficie del mantel. "¿En su escritorio?"

"Yo diría que fue sobre el escritorio, se ve cómo un buen lugar si me preguntas. No es como si yo hubiera fantaseado alguna vez al respecto."

Pippin sonrió ampliamente al rubio. "Vamos ya, Sam, cuéntanos. Y no escatimes en detalles sucios ni descripciones gráficas."

Merry y Pippin lo observaron expectantes. Sam se bajó del mesón, ofuscado. "Creo que necesito un vaso de agua."

El rubio inhaló, exhaló. Bebió agua. Intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Primero: Frodo seguía convencido de que debían ir a hablar con Rosita y de alguna forma convencerla de que Sam era el hombre ideal para ella. Segundo: Sam amaba a Frodo, pero su matrimonio con Rosita le daba seguridad, estabilidad, y más que nada, apariencias. Por mucho que amara a Frodo, renunciar a lo que tenía con Rosita -sea lo que fuera- no era del todo fácil. Tercero: sus amigos parecían poco menos que afectados por la noticia del divorcio. En lugar de entristecerse, Merry y Pippin parecían más que felices murmurando incoherencias al respecto de él y Frodo, casi como si estuvieran al tanto de los sentimientos del rubio.

Esperen.

¿Eso era?

Sam empalideció una vez su cerebro logró conectar todos los puntos. ¿Merry y Pippin... sabían? No, no. Eso era imposible. Sam volteó a mirarlos. Entrecerró los ojos con cautela. "¿Ustedes... ustedes saben—"

Pippin arqueó las cejas. "¿Qué si sabemos que te mueres por Frodo?"

Merry se cruzó de brazos. "Dudo que alguien no lo sepa. A excepción del mismo Frodo, claro está."

Pippin asintió solemnemente. "No eres precisamente sutil al respecto, Sam."

"¡Basta con observarlos tres segundos!" Merry intentó no reír. "Con la forma en que lo miras... ¿Cómo no saberlo?"

Sam los escuchó pacientemente, sin emitir ningún comentario. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos, las sacó, las volvió a guardar. Finalmente sonrió. "Creo que voy a desmayarme."

Y lo hizo.

Merry miró a Pippin. "Yo no voy a recogerlo."

/-/-/

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Frodo tenía pesadillas.

_El de ojos celestes corría colina abajo. Las flechas volaban de lado y lado. Zumbaban en sus oídos, desgarraban sus ropas. Frodo las evadía por milímetros. Saltaba. Se agachaba, se escondía. Miró sobre su hombro y aceleró el paso. Los orcos lo estaban cerrando. Y eran más, muchos más que antes. Frodo siguió corriendo. Cada respiración le quemaba el pecho y le ardía su garganta. Pero no podía detenerse. Aun así, lo hizo. Entonces lo sintió. Un dolor agudo se expandió desde su pierna. Un dolor casi letal. Una flecha. Frodo gritó. Cayó al suelo. No podía caminar. No podía moverse. Los orcos estaban sobre él. Y ahora estaba bajo agua. La Ciénaga de los Muertos era un lugar horrendo durante el día. De noche era el miedo mismo. Frodo se hundía. Estaba paralizado. No podía respirar. Tomó una bocanada de aire, pero sólo encontró agua. Agua fétida con el olor a muerte. Agua infestada de cadáveres. Luces. Las luces lo llamaban. Pero no debía ir, no debía verlas. No hizo caso. Manos de aspecto enfermizo surgieron del fondo de la ciénaga. Manos pálidas como la cera. Los muertos tomaron sus tobillos, halaron de su ropa, tiraron hacía abajo. Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua. Ya no le quedaba aliento. Y Frodo estaba solo. Siempre había estado solo. ¿Sería allí dónde encontraría la muerte? No. Porque ya no estaba bajo el agua._

_"¿Señor Frodo?"_

_Esa voz._

_¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?_

_A decir verdad no importaba. Porque era la voz. La conocía. Era la voz que lo arrullaba en sus horas oscuras. La voz que lo animaba cuando estaba por rendirse. La voz que le daba un motivo para seguir adelante. La voz que lo arrullaba cuando llovía. Y la única voz que desearía oír cuando ya no le quedara más vida. Esa voz. No recordaba a quién pertenecía. Pero no importaba. Simplemente era la voz._

_"¿Se encuentra bien, mi señor Frodo?"_

_Estaba seco. Su pierna no dolía. No había orcos. No había muertos. No había cielo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera tierra. Pero había fuego. Un fuego agradable que ardía en una hoguera. Un fuego que le permitía distinguir a la persona que lo sostenía entre sus brazos._

_"¿Sam?"_

_Ese era el nombre. Lo había recordado. Aunque realmente no importaba cual fuera el nombre, porque era él. Simplemente él. Perfectamente él. Y no necesitaba ser nadie más. Frodo miró hacia arriba, consciente de lo confortable que se sentía al reposar contra su pecho. Sam estaba ahí. Arropándolo entre cobijas, reclinándolo en su abrazo. Frodo suspiró. Su aliento era cálido._

_"¿Qué haces aquí, Sam?"_

_No era una queja. Ni siquiera una pregunta. Porque la respuesta sería indiferente. Sam estaba allí. Y Frodo ya no estaba solo. Porque nunca lo había estado. Y nunca más lo estaría._

_"Estoy con usted, señor Frodo."_

_Sam respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y quizás lo era. Porque era natural. Porque se sentía correcto. Frodo estiró su brazo, acarició su mejilla. Cerró los ojos._

_"No te vayas, Sam. Quédate conmigo."_

_"¿Ahora?"_

_Frodo negó con la cabeza. "Siempre."_

_Y el de ojos celestes suspiró contento. Porque estaba con Sam. Porque nunca dejaría de ser SU SAM._

Frodo ya no tenía pesadillas. El sudor copioso de su frente había desaparecido y ya no daba golpes en el aire ni pateaba las cobijas. Estaba tranquilo. Sereno. Los malos sueños habían desaparecido y de a poco una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Estaba dormido, pero eso no le impidió que murmurara un nombre en la oscuridad.

"Sam..."

Hasta el amanecer, no volvió a tener pesadillas.

/-/-/

"¡Buenos días, precioso!" Una figura saltó sobre la cama. Más precisamente, saltó encima del rubio.

Sam despertó de golpe, sobresaltado. Casi se cae de la cama. Sobre todo porque al abrir los ojos se encontró con un afable rostro sonriente a escasos centímetros de distancia.

"¡Waah!" Sam lo empujó por los hombros, esperando poner distancia.

Pippin se sintió ofendido. "¿Tan feo me veo en la mañana?" Preocupado, el menor estiró de sus rizos e intentó acomodar su cabello.

"¡¿Cómo esperas que reaccione si me levantas de esa forma?!" Sam se apoyó en sus codos, irguiéndose apenas lo suficiente para observar a su alrededor. Estaban en la habitación de Bilbo. Pippin continuaba sentado encima de él, mientras que a su lado Merry dormía apaciblemente, abrazando una almohada y con la boca entreabierta. Supuso que él ya estaría acostumbrado a toda excentricidad de Pippin. Ni siquiera parecía haberlo escuchado. Sam se estiró y volvió a caer sobre el colchón.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Preguntó.

"Ah, ya sabes. Te trajimos aquí después de que te desmayaras." Pippin le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano. "Aunque te sugeriría que comiences una dieta. Estás pesado."

Sam lo golpeó con una almohada.

Bostezó. "¿Así que todos durmieron aquí?" Era una pregunta más que nada retórica. No había ningún otro lugar en Bolsón Cerrado donde pudieran dormir. Aun así, era una verdadera hazaña que los tres hubiera cabido en la misma cama. Sam se acomodó la ropa y notó que llevaba puestas pijamas. Su ropa del día anterior estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla. El rubio frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?"

Pippin sonrió. "Bueno, nosotros...—"

"Espera." Sam levantó una mano. "Creo que no quiero saber."

"Oh, no fue tan malo. El diseño de tus interiores es realmente hermh!—"

Sam lo arrojó de la cama. Aún deseaba dormir, pero algo le decía que ya era tarde. Se revolvió en las sábanas. Supuso que lo mejor seria ducharse y bajar a desayunar, si no lo hacía pronto tal vez Frodo decidiría prepararle otro de sus desayunos asesinos. Y hablando de Frodo. ¿Que acaso no habían estado hablando de él antes de que Sam desmayara? El rubio miró a Pippin. No tenía ganas de tener esta conversación pero tampoco podía fingir que no había pasado. Además, ellos ya sabían. "Así que, uhm." Sam se aclaró la garganta. "Sobre Frodo..."

Pippin se volvió a subir a la cama. "¿Ya le declaraste tu amor eterno?"

"¿Amor eterno? ¿Hablan de amor eterno tan temprano en la mañana?" Merry abrió los ojos de repente, sonrió de lado y se incorporó.

Sam estaba seguro de que uno de estos días los primos lo enloquecerían.

"¿Que tú no estabas dormido?"

Merry le guiñó un ojo. "Hay cosas que no puedo perderme."

Sam suspiró. Se sentó contra el respaldar de la cama y los miró. "Bueno, lamento decepcionarlos pero entre Frodo y yo no hay nada. NADA. Con mayúsculas."

Merry y Pippin asintieron. "Lo supusimos después de lo que pasó ayer." Dijo el mayor de ellos. "Pero no logramos entenderlo. Es decir... ¡Tú lo amas! Y estoy bastante seguro de que él también te ama."

"No es tan fácil." Sam negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "Frodo es mi amigo. Y yo, bueno..., yo estoy casado."

Pippin rodó los ojos. "Rosita, Rosita... No tengo nada en contra de ella, sabes. Me cae bien y es agradable... Teje hermosos suéteres. Pero nunca estuve a favor de ese matrimonio. No estabas enamorado, Sam. Al menos no de ella."

El rubio se miró las manos. El matrimonio había parecido como una buena idea en ese entonces.

"¿No mencionaste algo de un divorcio?" Preguntó Merry.

Sam les explicó brevemente lo que había pasado. Muy brevemente. Había cosas que sus oídos simplemente no estaban preparados para oír.

"O sea que te pidió el divorcio pero aun no lo han formalizado. Necesitarán un abogado para eso, me imagino."

"Eso supongo."

"¿Y qué ha dicho Frodo al respecto?"

"Bueno... Él me ha ofrecido posada hasta entonces." Sam frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Quiere que hable con Rosita, ¿saben? Él, bueno, él desea que haga las paces con ella y regresemos. Dice que estamos hechos el uno para el otro." Sonrió amargamente.

"¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?" Merry lo miró con seriedad.

Sam se rascó la nuca. ¿Qué quería él? No lo sabía. O tal vez sí lo sabía y no quería decirlo, porque era imposible. Suspiró. Pensándolo bien, Sam sabía exactamente lo que quería. "Quiero a Frodo." Dijo al fin.

Merry y Pippin compartieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron ampliamente. Sam los conocía de tiempo, y sabía que aquello no podía significar nada bueno. En lo absoluto. Pippin fue quien habló primero. "¡Entonces está decidido! Te ayudaremos."

"¿Ayudarme?"

"Ya sabes... Con Frodo."

"Ese hobbit tiene serios problemas, si me preguntas. No creo que se vaya a dar cuenta de lo que siente por sí mismo, y tú no planeas decirle. Un poco de ayuda es justo lo que necesitan." Merry rodeó los hombros de Pippin con un brazo. "Y nosotros estaremos más que encantados de ayudar a nuestros dos mejores amigos a que se junten." Finalizó.

Sam los miró como si se hubieran vuelto locos. "Es una broma, ¿verdad?"

"Nop." Respondieron al unísono, tal como el rubio temía.

Sam resopló. La idea en sí no era mala, podría funcionar. El problema era que cualquier cosa en la que los primos metieran sus manos muy posiblemente terminaría en desastre, y Sam no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse de esa manera. "¿Al menos tienen un plan en mente?"

"Bueno, no... ¡Pero podemos improvisar! Eso es lo de menos." Melodramaticamente, Pippin se llevó una mano al pecho. "Todo sea en beneficio del amor."

"Hablando de lo cual..." Merry se llevó la mano al estómago. "Toda esta charla de amor me ha dado hambre."

Sam lo miró incrédulo. "Acabas de despertar."

Merry saltó de la cama. "Y tengo hambre."

El rubio rodó los ojos, pero la verdad era que él también tenía hambre. Pocas cosas deseaba más en ese instante que bajar a la cocina y engullir la primera cosa que encontrara. Incluso si se tratara de los panqueques de Frodo. Su sorpresa fue descubrir que su amigo no estaba en casa. Cuando fueron al comedor, después de ducharse y ponerse ropas más holgadas, encontraron una nota de su parte sobre la mesa. Decía que había salido a atender unos asuntos familiares pero que regresaría en la tarde. Les preguntaba cómo amanecieron y les deseaba un buen día. Sam sonrió al leerla. No se molestaron en preparar desayuno ya que había comida de sobra de la noche anterior. Se sirvieron un poco de esto y de aquello, conversaron, y a eso del medio día los primos decidieron que era hora de irse a casa.

"Bueno, Sam, aquí partimos... ¡pero no creas que te has librado de nosotros!" Pippin abrió la puerta delantera.

"Al contrario." Merry se le unió. "Creo que nos vas a ver seguido, sobretodo cuando pongamos en marcha nuestros planes malignos."

"Además, necesitas salir a comprar ropa. No podrás conquistar a Frodo en esos harapos y desconfío de tu sentido de la moda."

Sam sonrió. Aquello era una locura, pero sus amigos se veían sinceramente emocionados con la idea de poderlos ayudar. Sam no podía quitarles eso. Se despidieron amablemente y una vez estuvo a solas Sam se dejo caer en un sillón. Había cosas de Rosita que extrañaba, como ser recibido con un beso al volver a casa, o dormir tiernamente abrazado a ella. Pero eran cosas mínimas, cosas que superaría con el tiempo. Frodo, por otra parte... no. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera superarlo, o hacerse a la idea de estar lejos de él. No era posible. No era posible deshacerse de su propio corazón, porque eso era Frodo.

Eventualmente empezó a llover y Sam se quedó dormido. Cuando Frodo regresó lo encontró hecho ovillo en el sillón. En silencio fue por una manta y lo cubrió con ella, encendió la chimenea, y se sentó a su lado. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana. Tal vez se debiera al sueño que había tenido... Aquel que recordaba vagamente pero que sin duda lo incluía a él y un par de fuertes brazos acunándolo al dormir.

* * *

**N/A: **  
**Okay... He releído esto y creo que he notado una cierta relación demasiado afectuosa entre Sam y Pippin. Extraño. Oh, bueno, en fin.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me leen, así sea desde las sombras, porque significa mucho para mí ^^**

**Creo que todos los capítulos hasta aquí han sido una especie de prólogo a la verdadera historia que pronto comenzará. Sepan que no me gusta que la gente sea feliz asi que no se emocionen. Serán felices -tal vez- pero les tomará tiempo, asi que...**

**Bueno, mejor no spoileo nada y hasta la próxima ^^ agradecimientos a Duskarelle Took que me ayudó con un par de ideas y saludos a Namirart simplemente porque es linda.**

**Dejen su review y tengan un buen día :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Afuera de la ventana, el sol brillaba radiante.

Lo cual eran malas noticias para Rosita.

Los días soleados y húmedos como el de hoy esponjaban sus rizos y los volvían inmanejables. Un sombrero sería la solución, pensó mientras sentada frente al espejo arreglaba su cabello. Un bucle rebelde seguía cayendo sobre sus ojos. Acomodó sus faldas, estiró su blusa, pintó sus labios. Luego caminó por la habitación. Buscaba algún sombrero que le combinara. Lo primero que notó fue que la habitación se sentía vacía, a pesar de que no lo estaba. Sólo habían pasado un par de días desde que Sam se había marchado a mitad de la noche, incentivado por los gritos de Rosita, y aunque no se había llevado nada, su ausencia era tangible, casi palpable. En la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, aun reposaba el retrato al óleo que Sam había hecho pintar para ella. En la imagen, Rosita vestía de blanco y sonreía; a su lado, Sam rodeaba sus hombros en un abrazo. La hobbit bajó la mirada. Había sido tan feliz aquel día.

Tan feliz.

/-/-/

_Los hobbits no tenían religión establecida.__ Creian en el Hacedor, y tenían un estricto sentido del bien y del mal, de la moral y los valores, pero no tenian una religión. Por eso mismo no disponían de capillas. Ni iglesias. _

_Por eso la boda se realizaría al aire libre, como era costumbre en la Comarca. _

_Los hobbits eran, después de todo, seres sencillos, muy unidos con la naturaleza. La mayoría se dedicaba a la tierra y los cultivos, sin perseguir riquezas ni títulos. La familia se valoraba más que las joyas, y el hogar era un tesoro. Y pocas cosas eran más emotivas que presenciar la formación de un hogar._

_Rosita sonrió ampliamente a sus invitados. Frodo estaba allí, así como Merry y Pippin, Gandalf, y otros amigos cercanos. Uno que otro curioso nunca podía faltar. Al lado de ella, Sam, su prometido y futuro esposo, saludaba a los familiares que habían llegado al último momento._

_"Estás muy guapo." Murmuró ella mientras esperaban al abogado: los sacerdotes no eran cosa de hobbits, la burocracía hacía girar al mundo. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa. "Tú lo estas más."_

_Pero era mentira._

_Porque nadie podía estar más guapo que Sam. Su pareja vestía un saco café largo, elegante y de buena costura. La camisa que llevaba por debajo era bordada, a mano y con finas telas. Un pantalón que hacía juego era el toque final. Sam estaba deslumbrante. Y Rosita lo amaba. Y él la amaba a ella. _

_Eran felices._

_En el cabello la hobbit lucía una corona de flores. Había sido un detalle agradable. Mirabeth, su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, la había hecho para ella. La corona en cuestión estaba compuesta por diferentes clases de flores... Mirabeth le había mencionado cuales eran, así como el significado de cada una, pero ya lo había olvidado. Después de todo, el que entendía de flores era Sam, no ella. A pesar de eso, adoraba el trabajo de su amiga. Ni ella hubiera podido pensar en algo mejor para ese día._

_"Los declaro marido y mujer."_

_Cinco palabras. Cinco palabras que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre. Porque ya no eran dos, sino uno. Rosita no cabía en sí de alegría. Lejos arrojó el ramo que sostenía entre sus manos, y sin mirar quien lo atrapaba, dejó que Sam la besara. Su Sam. _

_Frodo fue el primero en felicitarlos propiamente._

_"¡Amigos míos, qué felicidad!" Dijo mientras atrapaba a Sam en un fuerte abrazo y palameaba su espalda. El gesto lo imitó en Rosita, aunque más delicadamente. "Sólo puedo desearles felicidad, y una larga vida juntos." Sonrió y tomó las manos de la pareja. "Realmente son el uno para el otro. Lo sé." Su mirada reposó en Rosita. "¿Sabes? Aquí donde estoy le guardo mucho cariño a Sam... Espero que sepas cuidarlo. Él sin duda sabrá cuidar de ti." Luego se dirigió al rubio "Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Sam. Debes ver por ella, es tu esposa. Y sabes lo que eso significa." Merry y Pippin eran los segundos en línea para las felicitaciones. "Y bueno, ya saben... Bolsón Cerrado es mi casa y es su casa. Si alguna vez necesitan algo. sólo toquen la puerta, dejen sus abrigos en la percha y siéntanse a gusto. El té es a las cuatro. Ahora, si no les molesta, creo que más personas desean expresarles sus deseos."_

_Y así era._

_Y mientras los presentes vitoreaban por su unión, Rosita era puro gozo. Uno tras otro, los invitados los llenaron de buenos deseos, consejos y felicitaciones. Cuando al fin el último de ellos se hubo marchado, Rosita apoyó su frente contra el pecho de su esposo. Sam rodeó su cintura y posó un beso en su cabello. Ella lo observó con los ojos llenos de amor, e ilusión, como si no existiera otro hombre en el mundo._

_"Te amo." Murmuró ella dulcemente. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_

_Sam sólo asintió. "Lo sé."_

_Y la hobbit cerró los ojos, feliz, imaginando lo que sería construir su vida con el hombre allí a su lado. Su esposo. Su Samwise Gamgee._

_Nunca notó que Sam ya no sonreía, ni que su mirada hace tiempo que no se posaba en ella, sino que permanecía fija... de alguna manera perdida en el hobbit de los cabellos oscuros y pálidas orbes celestes._

_/-/-/_

Volteó el retrato sobre la mesa.

Abrió el armario y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Ahí estaban sus listones de cabello., aunque hace tiempo que no los usaba. Tal vez un listón pudiera solucionar su problema mejor que un sombrero. Tomó uno de ellos, uno de color turquesa oscuro, y tuvo una visión.

/-/-/

_"Disculpe, señorita. ¿Esto es suyo?"_

_Frente a ella, un joven rubio y de honestos ojos castaños le extendía un listón de cabello. Como instinto, Rosita se llevó una mano a sus rizos, buscando la cinta que le recogía el cabello pero encontrando ninguna._

_Ella sonrió amablemente. "Sí, lo es. Se me debe haber caído."_

_"Entonces... es una suerte que lo haya recogido. Seguro... seguro luce hermoso en usted." El joven era tímido, y Rosita pudo notarlo. Sus mejillas, redondas y algo regordetas, estaban enrojecidas. La hobbit pensó que aquello era muy tierno._

_"Qué cosas dice usted." Repuso complacida al tiempo que tomaba el listón de las manos ajenas y volvía a trenzar su cabello para al final sujetarlo con el listón color turquesa. _

_"Ya veo que no me equivocaba." El joven la observó como si fuera el sol de la mañana. "Realmente luce hermoso en usted."_

_Ahora fue Rosita quien se sonrojó. Intentó ocultarlo con sus rizos. "Muchas gracias..." La hobbit miró al frente. Mirabeth la estaba esperando dos metros más allá, impaciente por que su amiga se le uniera. Rosita jugueteó con el borde de su blusa. "Me debo ir ahora, disculpe. Y gracias otra vez. Tenga un buen día."_

_Ella echó a correr._

_El joven la llamó mientras la observaba alejarse. "¡Espere! ¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

_Rosita volteó a mirarlo sobre su hombro. Sonrió. "¡Rosita!" Gritó. "¡Rosita Cotton!"_

_El joven de rubios cabellos le dedicó una sonrisa amplia. "¡Samwise Gamgee!" Y se despidió con un gesto de la mano._

_"¿Quién era él?" Le preguntó Mirabeth cuando ambas amigas retomaron la marcha._

_Rosita ocultó una pequeña sonrisa. "Él era... Sam."_

_"¿Sam?"_

_La hobbit se encogió de hombros, sintiendo un pequeño aleteo en el estómago._

_"Simplemente Sam_."

/-/-/

Dejó el listón en su lugar.

Un sombrero sería mejor. Buscó en sus cajones pero no encontraba ninguno. ¿Qué los había hecho? Tal vez estaban en la gaveta debajo de la cama. Allí era donde solía guardar las cosas que casi nunca usaba, o las que por algún motivo no deseaba ver. De cuchillas frente al borde de la cama, abrió la gaveta.

Encontró antiguos recuerdos, como juguetes de la infancia, libros y pinceles, pinturas y acuarelas, herramientas de jardinería. Una muñeca de tela. La verdad era que Rosita no entendía para que guardaban toda aquella basura. Tal vez ahora que Sam no estaba podría deshacerse de un par de cosas. De otro modo nunca encontraría nada allí. Revolvió la gaveta mientras buscaba.

Buscaba un sombrero.

Pero lo que encontró fue un anillo.

/-/-/

_Sam y Rosita habían estado saliendo por un tiempo ya. Sam era fascinante, y Rosita no podía creer que aquel joven tan valiente, aquel que había viajado por toda la Tierra Media y regresado de Mordor, fuera la misma persona que hace tanto tiempo hubiera recogido su listón una tarde. Dejó escapar el aliento en forma de un largo suspiro. Estaba enamorada._

_Sam la escuchó y volteó a mirarla. "¿Sucede algo?" Estaban sentados a la orilla de un muelle, con los pies sumergidos bajo el agua y cómodamente abrazados. Rosita se reclinaba en su pecho. _

_"Es sólo... Es sólo que..." Soltó una risita suave. ¿Qué si sucedia algo? Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados desde que el rubio había llegado a ella, y aun le preguntaba si es que sucedía algo. ¿Cómo explicarle lo feliz que era, y que todo era por su causa? ¿Que no quería nunca estar sin él? Rosita tomó la mano de su hobbit y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él._

_"Es sólo que es un lindo día. Y estás conmigo. Y soy feliz."_

_Sam no respondió enseguida. Su expresión era indecifrable. Rosita se preguntó si había dicho algo mal. Tal vez había sido muy directa, tal vez aún era demasiado pronto. Tal vez Sam no sentía lo mismo. Y el dia ya no era lindo en absoluto, mucho menos cuando Sam se separó de ella y la miró fijamente. Con seriedad._

_Pero el hobbit no abrió la boca. En vez de eso, buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y extrajo una pequeña cajita forrada. Una caja para guardar joyas. Rosita contuvo la respiración._

_"Rosita." Comenzó. "Sé que no nos conocemos de hace mucho, y sé que esto podrá sonar apresurado, pero..." Sam miró a la distancia, a las ondas formándose en el rio. "Tú me haces bien. Eres una buena mujer y eres buena conmigo. Disfruto de tu compañía... Y creo que hacemos buena pareja. Todos lo creen." El rubio tartamudeaba, parecía nervioso. "Por eso he decidio hacerte mi mujer, si es que así lo deseas."_

_Sam abrió la cajita. Adentro había un anillo de compromiso. No era demasiado caro, a decir verdad, ni siquiera era de oro ni tenía joyas incrustradas. Era un anillo artesanal. Pero era de Sam, y se lo estaba dando. _

_"Rosita Cotton. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa? Sé que no soy el mejor hombre que puedas conseguir pero—"_

_El beso que le ofreció Rosita lo silenció antes de que pudiera terminar. Juntó su frente con la de él y sonrió. "Sí... Quiero."_

_Y el anillo encajó perfectamente en su dedo anular cuando Sam lo deslizó tiernamente._

/-/-/

Rosita apartó el anillo de su vista y continuó la busqueda.

Finalmente, allí estaba. Un sombrero color beige que haría juego con los encajes de su blusa. Lo tomó de la gaveta, le sacudió el polvo y fue al espejo para probárselo. Le quedaba muy bien, la verdad sea dicha. Y lo mejor era que mantendría su cabello a discreción. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y se alarmó.

Era tarde.

Corrió a la cocina y de la mesa del comedor cogió una carpeta llena de documentos diversos: el acta de matrimonio, por ejemplo. Guardó dicha carpeta en un bolso floreado que le habían regalado hace un par de cumpleaños, y sin mayor ceremonia se dirigió a la salida. Tomó una manzana para el camino. Y pronto estaba lejos de casa. Con paso decidido, se alejaba de la Comarca. Posiblemente estaría afuera todo el día.

Encontrar abogados de divorcio no era cosa fácil.

* * *

**¡Hola! Yo de vuelta por aquí.**

**Este capítulo me ha dejado con muchos feels ;w;**

**Lo que sucede es que no quería que Rosita fuera considerada la mala ni la villana ni mucho menos... En los próximos capítulos su presencia traerá problemas, pero no quería olvidar que ella también siente y que es humana y está dolida y todo eso... u.u**

**¿Vieron que cuando Sam le propuso matrimonio nunca dijo que la amaba? ;w;**

**Afsgsjks. Y bueno.**

**Mirabeth es la mejor amiga de Rosita, como ven, pero también es una OC de Namirart. Le agradezco por permitirme usar a su personaje y por darme ideas y leer los párrafos que no me convencían del todo.**

**Dejen su review, por favor, y saludos ^^**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam amaneció enfermo.

La ocurrencia era extraña, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que no había una causa aparente para su repentino malestar. Estornudó. El sol filtrándose por las ventanas parecía quemar sus ojos desde adentro, y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Temblaba. En resumen: se sentía terrible. Pero eso no impediría que bajara a hacer sus quehaceres.

No era que Frodo se lo hubiera pedido, pero el rubio no soportaba la idea de permanecer en su casa sin ofrecer nada a cambio. En las mañanas, Sam se levantaba antes que él, preparaba el desayuno, limpiaba y ordenaba... traía el correo. En las tardes, se ocupaba del jardín, de las flores y malezas. Preparaba el té. En las noches, encendía la chimenea, lavaba los platos y ayudaba con la cena. Podría parecer mucho trabajo, pero él realmente lo disfrutaba. Desde pequeño lo habían acostumbrado a un cierto estilo de vida -de quehaceres y servicio- y Sam se sentía bien ayudando en lo que podía. Le gustaba sentirse útil. Después de todo, su padre había trabajado en Bolsón Cerrado antes que él, y luego Sam trabajó allí también. El señor Bilbo lo había acogido desde temprana edad, enseñándole a leer y escribir, narrándole sus aventuras y contándole cómo era el mundo al exterior de la Comarca. Desde luego, Sam ahora tenía sus propias aventuras que narrar, pero ese era otro asunto.

El punto era, que a Sam le gustaba ayudar. Por una parte, era su forma de retribuir a Frodo por su desinteresada hospitalidad; y por otra, mantenía a su mente ocupada. Mientras trabajaba no podía pensar en Rosita, en su matrimonio -o mejor dicho, divorcio-, ni en sus confusos y desordenados sentimientos. Además, Sam tenía otros motivos para trabajar... y es que le apenaba ver el calamitoso estado de las flores que otrora tiempo cuidó con tanto cariño. No es que estuvieran descuidadas, no. Sólo que Frodo... no tenía aquella mano para las plantas. Desde que habían regresado de Mordor, Frodo se había negado a que Sam continuara trabajando para él, no porque no lo apreciara, sino porque pensaba que él y Sam merecían una relación de iguales, no de amo y sirviente. Era un gesto amable, desde luego, pero vaya que Sam había extrañado ese jardín. Y es que con las manos llenas de tierra y sudor en la frente, Sam se sentía vivo. Vivo como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Por eso se levantó de la cama, se vistió para el día y salió de la habitación; incluso mientras luchaba contra el raspor en su garganta. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sam había llegado a casa de Frodo y le había pedido posada, justo después de que Rosita lo sacara a empujones de su antiguo hogar, y aunque no le agradaba la idea de abusar de la amabilidad de su amigo... sí que había extrañado pasar tiempo con él. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¿Qué pensaría Frodo si supiera...? Si supiera que Sam no hacía otra cosa que pensar en él. Si supiera que cada sonrisa de Sam llevaba su nombre. Si supiera que Sam haría lo que fuera por él. Si supiera la verdadera razón de su divorcio... Su expresión de pronto se tornó adusta. No, él no podía saber. No lo haría feliz. Después de todo, él no era... como Sam. Como Sam.

El rubio suspiró.

Frodo ya había sugerido más de una vez que Sam fuera donde Rosita y hablaran... que solucionaran sus asuntos. Hasta el día de hoy Sam había logrado evadir aquel trago amargo, pero sabía que pronto no le quedaría otra opción que enfrentarlo. Hasta tanto, se contentaba con este breve periodo de calma. Se colocó el apretado delantal de cocina y se lavó las manos antes de empezar a cocinar. Aún no se acostumbraba a las ropas demasiado ajustadas que le habían sido 'heredadas', así que esperaba pronto poder adquirir nuevas. Examinó los estantes de arriba a abajo: hoy haría empanadas. Empezaba a juntar los ingredientes cuando se dio cuenta de que la tarea tal vez resultaría más difícil de lo esperado... Su cabeza estaba matándolo; y aun no conseguía tolerar la luz.

Sin embargo, no se iría a descansar aún. Frodo despertaría en cualquier instante, hambriento y preguntándose qué habría de comer, y Sam simplemente no podría defraudarlo así; sobretodo porque Frodo intentaría preparar algo por su cuenta, y todos sabemos que aquella sería una terrible idea.

En unos minutos, Sam tenía la masa para empanadas lista y empezaba a darle forma con las manos. Sacó una sartén y empezó a freir una por una mientras preparaba una limonada. Se encontraba exprimiendo el tercer limón cuando escuchó pisadas y el inconfundible susurrar de la bata de dormir de Frodo. No era nada decente presentarse así en las mañanas, pero Sam podía vivir con eso. Su amigo apareció por la puerta, estirándose y bostezando.

"¡Buenos días, Sam!" Saludó con tono alegre mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa somnolienta y se iba a sentar a la mesa. "¿Dormiste bien?" Sin prestarle mucha atención, el de ojos celestes se llevó un pan a la boca.

Sam lo miró como si se tratara de un niño al que se debía regañar por comer golosinas en vez de esperar por la comida. Sirvió dos empanadas en un plato para él, y lo llevó a la mesa. "Podría decirse que dormí bien, señor Frodo."

"Y yo podría creerte de no ser porque tu voz suena más nasal que la de mi tía Gretel." El hobbit alzó la mirada y lo observó preocupado. "Dime, Sam... ¿estás enfermo?"

Sam negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. "No, señor Frodo. ¿Qué le haría pensar eso?"

"El hecho de que estás ardiendo como una caldera," respondió, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y estiraba sus manos para rozar con ligereza el rostro del rubio. Por un momento Sam se quedó sin aliento, muy quieto... mientras sentía las manos de Frodo presionar sobre su piel... tan gentiles y a la vez ligeramente ásperas. Si antes no tenía fiebre, ahora definitivamente la tenía. Casi podía sentir a su cuerpo irradiando calor. No dijo nada, pues temía que su voz lo traicionara. Finalmente, el de ojos celestes se separó y se cruzó de brazos. El rubio aprovechó para exhalar.

"Bueno, Sam, no seré doctor pero tú estás positivamente enfermo. Quiero que en este momento te vayas a acostar y no te levantes hasta que estés completamente mejorado."

"¡Pero-!"

"Pero nada, Sam. Tienes que descansar." Frodo no era alguien que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar un no. Tomó a Sam por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, empujándolo por el pasillo y de vuelta a la habitación que antes había sido de Bilbo.

Sam sabía que no había punto en reclamar; suspiró mientras era puesto en cama y arropado.

"Bueno, bueno," Frodo juntó las manos, "hoy tenía cosas que hacer pero nada que sea impostergable... Así que me quedaré a cuidarte hoy."

Sam abrió los ojos como platos. "¡No! No, señor Frodo... Es decir... Usted no puede... no puede hacer esto por mí. ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡De verdad! De hecho, me siento magnífico. ¡Maravilloso, si he de ser sincero!" Sam sonrió abiertamente y con un brazo empujó las colchas que lo cubrían; sólo para que Frodo volviera a echárselas encima.

"No, Sam. Tú no saldrás de esta cama hoy." El de ojos celeste cruzó los brazos. "Y es mi última palabra."

Frodo arqueó una ceja ligeramente, como retando a que Sam lo desafiara.

Pero no lo hizo.

El rubio se mordió el labio y, haciendo pucheros cual niño pequeño que fue castigado, aceptó la decisión, mas no de buena gana. Es decir... él agradecía el descanso, ciertamente; pero no cuando era a costa de Frodo. Su amigo seguro tendría mejores cosas que hacer... Samwise le echó una mirada. El hobbit de cabello oscuro se había sentado en el borde de su cama, y ladeaba el rostro ligeramente mientras lo observaba... como a la espera de que en cualquier segundo Sam saltara de la cama -al mejor estilo ninja- y huyera delante de sus ojos.

El rubio suspiró. "No me voy a ir a ningún lado, señor Frodo..."

Frodo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya sé que no. Sólo quería quedarme aquí... un tiempo más." Y Sam sabía que aquella era una gran mentira. "¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?"

Por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, Sam se permitió observar a Frodo con cariño. Le gustaba la preocupación con que lo veía, incluso si el de ojos celestes sabía poco o nada de medicina. Era un gesto muy amable... y Sam no puedo evitar perderse en el mar de su mirada. Cuando Frodo estaba preocupado, sus ojos se tornaban un poco más grises, opacos... como el océano después de una tormenta...

"¿Sam?"

El rubio sacudió la cabeza. "Sí... sí, perdón... Me distraje," murmuró apenado mientras intentaba poner su cabeza una vez más sobre sus hombros. "¿Decía usted?"

Si Frodo notó algo raro en todo aquello, no lo mencionó. "Pregunté que cuáles eran tus síntomas. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bueno... no es nada... sólo un poco de dolor de cabeza... tal vez una migraña..." Frodo lo miró severamente. "Eso y un poco de tos." Su amigo arqueó una ceja. "Tal vez fiebre." Frodo no estaba para juegos. Sam se resignó. "Dolor de la garganta, escalofríos, dolor de cuerpo y me queman los ojos... Pero creo que es algún tipo de resfriado... ¡Achú!" Sam estornudó.

"Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no. Si hasta mañana no has mejorado llamaré a un doctor. He escuchado que el esposo de la señora Brandigamo es excelente con todo tipo de hierbas."

Al final, Sam dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y se extendió por completo en la cama. Ya podía sentir que el dolor en su cabeza no iba a ceder pronto... Casi podía sentir como su cerebro latía contra su cráneo. Y su aliento estaba caliente... muy caliente...

Frodo notó aquello.

"Deberías dormir, Sam..."

"Creo, señor Frodo, que esa es de las mejores ideas que jamás ha tenido..."

Y era verdad; pues al mismo tiempo que Sam murmuraba aquella frase, sus párpados se iban cerrando pesadamente, aun en contra de su voluntad...

/-/-/

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, y Samwise seguía dormido.

Durante la tarde, el rubio se había despertado por breves períodos de tiempo, siempre murmurando alguna incoherencia sobre bajar a hacer el té, cortar el césped o hacer la comida. Y cada que vez que esto ocurría, Frodo le ponía una mano en el pecho y lo volvía a recostar sobre la cama.

Frodo estaba seguro de que Sam estaba mejorando. Ya algunas veces había posado un trapo frío sobre su frente, esperando que este le aliviara el malestar y ayudara con la fiebre. De pie al lado de la cama del rubio, Frodo sonrió levemente; le gustaba observarlo dormir. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero había algo en su amigo que le traía paz... que siempre le había traído paz. Sam se acomodó bajó las sábanas, y sus mechones rubios cubrieron sus ojos. Frodo soltó una risita para sí mismo, y estiró su mano para apartar los cabellos de su rostro. En eso escuchó tres golpes fuertes en la puerta.

Rápidamente, retiró su mano y volteó en la dirección contraria. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

El rubio se despertó por la conmoción y gracias a un nuevo ataque de golpes a la puerta. "¿Señor Frodo...?" Bostezó largamente y tras frotarse los ojos se incorporó con ayuda de sus codos. Miró al de cabello oscuro con párpados pesados. "¿Esperaba visitas hoy, señor Frodo?"

El de ojos celestes se arregló los pliegues de la camisa. "A decir verdad, no... Pero no me sorprendería si se tratara de Merry o Pippin... suelen venir en los momentos menos oportunos esos dos." Frodo observó a Sam sobre la cama. "¿Te sientes mejor, Sam?"

La puerta volvió a sonar, y el rubio apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo. "Me siento perfecto, si he de ser sincero; así que creo que ya nada me impide levantarme a atender la puerta y servir algo de té."

Frodo rodó los ojos. "¡No hay caso contigo, Samwise Gamgee! Ahora espera aquí mientras yo voy a atender." Antes de que el menor pudiera protestar (como Frodo sabía que haría), y suponiendo que Sam no moriría en los próximos 5 minutos, el hobbit salió de la habitación a paso rápido. El golpeteó afuera era ciertamente insoportable, y Frodo se preguntaba qué sería aquello tan importante para golpear con tanta insistencia.

"¡Ya voy¡ ¡Ya voy!"

Caminó a paso rápido por el pasillo, y al detenerse frente a la puerta la abrió con un movimiento brusco.

Afuera estaba Rosita.

El de ojos celestes intentó sonreír. "Rosita, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué... te trae por Bolsón Cerrado?"

La mujer le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Apartó a Frodo del umbral y entró en la residencia sin esperar invitación. Frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde está Sam? Sé que está aquí, no lo escondas."

Frodo muy lentamente cerró la puerta. Siempre le había agradado Rosita, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que era la esposa de su más cercano amigo; pero al momento sus modales dejaban demasiado que desear. "No tengo por qué esconder a tu marido, Rosita," respondió con tono bastante serio. "Sin embargo él está enfermo y no dejaré que lo veas hasta que te tranquilices. O hasta que me expliques el motivo de esta visita tan inesperada. ¿Qué sucede?"

La hobbit se cruzó de brazos. "¿Ahora te debo explicaciones? ¿A ti?"

Frodo inclinó la cabeza. "Ya que esta es mi casa me parece que así es. Y si deseas hablar con Sam más vale que tengas un buen motivo para este alboroto. No es que me niegue a que lo veas -al contrario- pero sinceramente no me parece que sea el mejor momento."

Rosita soltó una risa malhumorada. "¿Tan pronto y ya actúas como la señora de la casa? ¿Cuidas bien a tu marido?"

Frodo ladeó el rostro sin entender. "No comprendo... ¿Te sientes bien?" Juntó los dedos, esperando no sonar muy grosero. "¿Tomaste algo?"

La voz de Sam llegó ahogada desde la habitación. "¿Señor Frodo? ¿Sucede algo?"

El de ojos azules juntó levemente las cejas. "¡No es nada, Sam! ¡Vuelve a dormir!"

Rosita ladeó el rostro. "¿Así que... enfermo?"

Frodo asintió con gravedad. "Ha estado volando en fiebre toda la tarde."

La muchacha no le prestó atención. "Pero que magnífico luce Bolsón Cerrado. Si tan solo Sam hubiera mantenido así nuestra casa, pero yo tenía que rogarle si quería que lavara un traste. ¿Cómo haces para que sea tan servicial y obediente? Espera, no me digas," farfulló mientras de manera no tan discreta observaba la entrepierna del hobbit, "creo que sé como lo haces. Tienes... habilidades de las que yo carezco."

Frodo no tenía tiempo para esto. "Rosita, no sé a que has venido pero te ruego que te marches. Sam está muy enfermo y es terriblemente tarde. Me temo que es una hora muy indelicada para recibir visitas, sin importar cuanto me agraden. Sabes que te aprecio mucho y–"

Rosita se sentó en el gran sillón de cuero de la sala. Cruzó una pierna. "Contraté un abogado. Voy a necesitar que Samwise firme un par de cosas. Todo... debería estar listo en menos de un mes, aunque ahora necesito que firme una autorización para comenzar el proceso. Tengo aquí los papeles."

"Oh..." Frodo momentaneamente se quedó sin palabras. Aquella sin duda era una situación muy personal y sentía que no debía meter sus narices en el asunto."Ya veo..., uhm.. Entiendo la situación pero, como dije, Sam está...–"

"Justo aquí, señor Frodo." El rubio entró lentamente al recinto, frotando sus manos a modo de nervios. Por un momento soló se paró allí sin atreverse a mirar a la joven, y un silenció incomodo se apodero del lugar. Finalmente fue ella la primera en hablar.

"Samwise Gamgee."

El rubio observó sus zapatos. "Rosita. Rosa. Cuanto... cuanto tiempo sin verte." Casi con miedo, avanzó un par de pasos y su mirada no puedo evitar cruzarse con la de ella. Como siempre, la visión de la muchacha le quitaba el aliento. Después de todo, por algo algún día la había amado. "Estás... Es decir, te ves bien."

Pero la expresión de a joven no cambió. "Supongo que estuviste escuchando todo a través de la puerta, o tal vez desde la ventana, por lo cual asumo que no necesitas que repita nada de lo que acabo de explicar. Siempre has tenido la mala costumbre de entrometerte en los asuntos que no te incumben y descuidar aquellos que son tuyos por derecho."

Frodo titubeó mientras pasaba la mirada del uno al otro. Parecía que su presencia estaba de más. "Espero me disculpen pero me parece que mi presencia ha dejado de ser necesaria, además, hay otros asuntos que requieren mi atención," mintió. "Si me disculpan, me retiraré." Tras una leve reverencia, el hobbit de ojos celestes abandonó la habitación, incluso cuando Sam le rogaba con la mirada que se quede.

El rubio tragó saliva antes de dirigirse a la mujer. "Si deseas puedes tomar asiento mientras firmo lo que sea necesario. P-puedo servirte una taza de té si gustas y-"

Pero la joven lo interrumpió con lo que sin duda era una risa burlona. "No necesito tu hospitalidad ahora, Samwise Gamgee. ¿Sabes cuándo la necesitaba? ¡CUANDO ERAS MI ESPOSO! Pero en ese entonces estabas muy ocupado con otras cosas, ¿no es así?" Sam estuvo a punto de señalar que técnicamente aun era su esposo, pero prefirió callarse. "Además, no necesito quedarme a que los firmes... Sólo estar en esta casa me provoca nauseas. Sólo pensar en las cosas que tú y él pueden estar haciendo me revuelve el estómago. Y cuando te miro sólo puede pensar en vomitar. Me das asco, Samwise Gamgee. Y me da asco que alguna vez haya sido tu mujer y te haya dejado tocarme. De ahora en adelante espero que nuestros camines no se vuelvan a cruzar." La joven se dio media vuelta mientras a largas zancadas caminaba hacia la puerta. "He dejado los papeles en la mesa. En la parte de atrás está la dirección a la que debes enviarlo para que el trámite comience. Y si tienes alguna cosa que decir, sólo contacta al abogado."

"¡Espera! Yo quería hablarte, tal vez llegar a un acuerdo..."

"El tiempo de negociaciones se acabó, Sam. Hasta nunca."

Lo último que el hobbit vio fue el salvaje cabello de la chica perderse detrás de la puerta violentamente cerrada. Al menos esta vez era ella quien se iba y no él quien era echado. Sin una gota de buen humor, Sam se dejó caer en el sofá y enredó una mano en sus cabellos. ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Cuándo fue que todo se fue al caño? De mala gana echó una mirada a los papeles que tenía que firmar y buscó un tintero y una pluma. Si el grosor de todo aquello daba algo que asumir era que sería una larga noche. Suspiró mientras de manera metódica empezaba a firmar un papel tras de otro.

Y si había algo que odiara más que estarse divorciando... eso sería la burocracia.

Casarse había sido sumamente fácil, ¿entonces por qué divorciarse sería tan difícil?

"¿Teniendo una mala noche, Sam?"

El rubio se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a su amigo entrar en la habitación. Ni siquiera lo había oído levantarse."Señor Frodo, qué sorpresa. Pensé que usted ya estaría dormido..."

El de ojos celestes sonrió de manera amplia. "¿Dormido yo? ¿Cómo podría ser aquello cuando el que necesita descansar eres tú? ¿O ya olvidaste que todo el día has estado más enfermo que mi tío cuando insistió en que la comida de hace una semana se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y se la comió?" Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del hobbit al recordar la testarudez del mayor. "De cualquier manera es tarde, Sam, y tú aun no te has recuperado completamente. Cualquier cosa la podrás resolver en la mañana."

"Pero esto es importante, señor, y no debería tomarme mucho tiempo."

"Mucho mejor, entonces. Así podrás hacer eso en la mañana y después acompañarme a la ciudad."

El joven lo miró confundido. "¿A la ciudad? No me había comentado nada."

"Porque era una sorpresa. Aún lo es, a decir verdad, así que mejor será que regreses pronto a la cama si no quieres sentirte cansado en la mañana."

Si había algo que Sam sabía era que Frodo podía parecer sensato, pero en el fondo era tan testarudo como su tío. Si algo se le metía en la cabeza... lo más seguro era que lo consiguiera. Y a Sam le encantaba complacerlo. "Como usted diga, señor Frodo. Iré a dormir ahora."

El de ojos celestes sonrió. "Descansa bien pues habrá que levantarnos pronto; tenemos un lugar que visitar primero. Además, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo... Pero ahora no es el momento. Mejor será esperar a que tengas la cabeza fría."

La mirada de Sam de pronto se volvió sombría. Sólo podía tratarse de Rosita. ¿Cuánto había escuchado Frodo? Tragó saliva al pensar en las cosas que su amigo podría pensar si había escuchado la conversación fuera de contexto; aunque bueno, escucharla en contexto tampoco era mucho mejor. ¿A lo mejor... sospechaba algo? ¿Acaso finalmente había unido los puntos? ¿Tal vez... ya sabía? ¿Tal vez ya sabía de los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio? ¿O habría sacado sus propias conclusiones? Tal vez Sam había sido muy afectuoso, tal vez lo había mirado mucho...

"Sam, ¿Sam? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Lo lamento, señor Frodo, por un momento debo haberme quedado dormido..."

"Y así querías seguir despierto. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu habitación y allí me aseguraré de que te arropes. No quisiera que tus síntomas empeoraran."

"Le prometo, señor, que me encuentro completamente bien. ¡Achú!"

"Y yo soy un hada del bosque. Vamos, Sam, déjame acompañarte."

Como no había sentido en discutir, el rubio dejó que su amigo lo guiara a la cama (luego Sam pensaría en lo mal que esa frase sonaba). Finalmente Frodo le deseó buenas noches y el rubio se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que Frodo quisiera decirle; sin embargo, su actitud era tan amable como siempre... si fuera algo tan desagradable su semblante sería distinto. Lo cual dejaba el asunto de Rosita...

_"Me das asco, Samwise Gamgee."_

En su momento las palabras habían perdido significado, pero ahora Sam las entendía, y un pequeño agujero empezaba a perforar su corazón. Incluso si su relación había terminado no deseaba ser recordado así, mucho menos por la persona con quien había compartido tantos momentos agradables. Incluso si dichos momentos no eran más que una mentira. Y es que Sam era un mentiroso. Un mentiroso cuya más grande mentira había sido jurarle amor eterno a quien no podía cumplirle. Y a pesar de que las palabras había sido duras y las miradas crueles, Sam no se sentía tan devastado como otrora tiempo hubiera estado. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero lo cierto era que saldría adelante. Sabía que podría salir adelante. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando la última cosa que rondó su mente -antes de caer profundamente dormido- fue la visión de grandes ojos celestes? Aquellos ojos claros como el cielo. Aquellos ojos que siempre serían su perdición.

"Frodo..."

* * *

HOLAAAAA

Ok. Este capitulo estaba escrito desde hace muuuucho, pero le faltaba el final. Ahora he juntado las energías para terminarlo gracias a aun amable review que me llegó el otro día y que me hizo recordar lo mucho que me gusta esta fic. Yo sé que no es excusa pero :( entiendame, soy una pinche vaga que olvida sus fics. Sorry :(  
En fin, capitulo largo, bla bla. Tengo muchas cosas en mente para esta fic, el problema es ponerlas en palabras e.e Como sea, no duden en dejarme un review escribirme, o lo que sea :3

SALUDOS!


End file.
